A Chance
by elsbian
Summary: A young boy falls off of the roof of PPTH and House, Wilson and Cuddy are left to help him through his depression and will also learn something about themselves. Huddy/Hilson/Wuddy friendship, eventual Huddy romance. Will involve old team not new team.


**Ok, you know this thing I'm saying now? Yeah, it's ***VERY IMPORTANT!*** Pay attention!**

This is merely an introduction to a fic idea that I have. I won't update this for AGES, because firstly my other fics take priority, and secondly I'm still working out the little details that are important. Basically, this fic was inspired by the film Pay it Forward, and Russell Howard's live DVD (I know it's a comedy DVD, but there was a bit in it that nearly made me cry, so I have used some of his dialogue when writing this fic).

**Basically:**This is an introduction to a fic about a young boy (like 13/14/15?) who is depressed and is basically going to commit suicide. Then (this is where the Pay It Forward bit comes in) an old man comes and basically convinces him to not to, but then... Well, just read the intro for the details. **IN A NUTSHELL:**The kid will help 3 people at PPTH (when he gets there), because the old man helped him, so he's going to help 3 more people. I'm thinking House, Cuddy and Wilson. Soooo, this fic'll eventually be Huddy, once I've figured everything out.

Ok, one more paragraph and then I'll shutup, ok? I just wanted to get some reviews about the general plotline and what you think of the opening paragraph. I'm not sure if this fic will be written completely in the boy's POV, but this first chapter is.

* * *

I stood on the roof of the hospital. The dark grey storm clouds loomed above me, casting a shadow over everything around me. Strong gusts of wind whipped my hair across my face as I stood, shouting out into the grey streets below. Incoherent screams. I was drawing attention to myself, a small crowd began gathering at the foot of the building.

They shouted things up to me, reasons why I shouldn't jump, reasons why I should live my life.

"Don't jump!" A woman shouted. "You've got so much to live for!"

"Yeah?!" I screamed at her, my face going red, the bitterness in the air biting and scratching at the bare skin of my face and arms. "Give me one reason why I should live"

And they went silent. Nothing. No reasons at all. Because they don't know what I'm going through right now. They think they do, but they've never stood on the top of a building and felt that rush. That rush of... fear. Fear that you know, deep within you, that you could do it. You could jump off of this building and feel better, because you wouldn't be feeling anything at all.

The people below were just staring up at me. I could see the thoughts running through their head. I could see their mind grasping at everything they enjoy in life, but what good are those things going to do for me? What good are the things THEY love about life to me? I don't have the same life. I don't have the same thoughts.

"Don't do it! Don't jump you daft bugger!" An old man shouted up to me. "I've been where you are mate, for years I felt dreadful!" He paused, looking for the right choice of words.

"When I was seventeen my mom died, and do you know what the last thing I said to her was?" He paused again to see if I would reply, but I didn't. I couldn't. He wiped a tear from his eye before continuing. "I told her to fuck off! Do you know how awful I felt for that? The last words I ever said to my mom... before she- she died..." He trailed off, his emotions getting to him. He quickly regained his composure and carried on.

"But you've got two options: You can jump off of that building, you'll die, and there'll be nothing but darkness! Or you can just peer around the corner, and there might be hope! Just give it a chance"

I stared at him, stunned to silence. All those other people were, too, because you know what? He was right. He'd been here before. I could tell. I could tell that he'd thought about doing this, about committing suicide, because you could see it in his face. As clear as the sun, as clear as the ground, as clear as the city below me. It was written on every detail on his face. It was etched into every wrinkle in his forehead. And he made it through. He made it through the dark clouds that lived in his mind, that smothered his every thought. And that's not something that you see very often; an honest man.

The wind began picking up as the man shouted one last thing to me, something that made my knees weak. One last thing that saved me and killed me at the same time.

"Look at you, young skin and bones! Do something for yourself, something for me; don't do it mate!" He finished.

And with those final words, that one final sentence, a gust of wind pushed at me, and my knees gave way.

People below me screamed and pointed as my limp body fell to the ground, twisting and turning in the wind.

There was only time for one thought before nothing, before blackness.

I didn't do it myself.

**Ok, I'm not sure about that last bit, but... Yeah, just some HELPFUL reviews would be good, please? I could really use some tips on various plot details. If you want me to elaborate some more then PM me, but I shouldn't think that you do...**


End file.
